Handsome Boy In Front Of The Flower Shop
by ashzlen
Summary: Waktu berangkat sekolah, Rin ketemu cowok ganteng. Rin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setiap ketemu, Rin cari kesempatan biar cowok itu tertarik sama dia. Dalam satu mobil, Rin, Miku, dan juga Om Gakupo selalu bikin rusuh. Gimana tuh, sama rencananya si Rin?/"Kalo gue... Sebenernya gue suka sama ka―"/R&R/One-shoot!


**Vocaloid bukan punya Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **WARNING : Typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas, bahasa gaul, humor gagal, dan lain-lain yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **Dont like dont read, gak suka? 'Silahkan injek BACK'**

* * *

Senin.

TIIIN... TIIIIIIINNNN!

"Riiiiiinnn! Buruaaaaann!"

"Iya, Miku, ini gue lagi jalaaaann!"

Sampe didepan gerbang rumah, Kamui Gakupo, supir nista Miku, atau gue sama Miku lebih enak manggilnya om Gaku.

"Ohayou, Rin cha~n!" sapa om Gaku kiyut-kiyut dengan aura lope-lope pink yang sukses buat gue bergidik dan mengernyit jijik.

"Maw gax, kamohh jhadie puachar akyu~~?" lanjut om Gaku dengan bahasa overalaynya.

"HELL NO! Om Gaku yang kiyut-kiyut tapi keriput, dirumah punya kaca? Coba deh, om ngaca, tampang kayak terong busuk mau jadi pacar Rin yang kawaii badai gini?" bentak gue keras

"Iya, lo kawaii. Kata Len tapi, ups..." Miku menutup mulutnya.

"Sialan, Miku!"

"UAAAPPAAAHHH? JADI, RIN-CHAN UDAH PUNYA PACARR? Terus, akyu kamu kemanain, Rin-chan~~?" Om Gaku ngebuat gue makin 'overjijik'.

"Iiiihh! AMIT-AMIT, dasar om-om pedofil! Miku, itu supir lo jijik banget tau, gak?"

"Om Gaku, nanti om saya pecat."

"Ah-ah, iya, maap-maap!" Om Gaku minta maaf dengan alay-nya. Jijik~

"Ayo jalan."

Dijalan, kaca mobil dibuka biar udara pagi yang masih seger masuk kelobang idung. Gue, kalo gak ngobrol sama Miku, ya ngeliat pemandangan pagi diluar (~'-')~

Gue ngelewatin sesuatu. Mendadak mata gue jadi aupok(AUTOPOKUSSSS #muncrat). Ada sosok indah lewat. Apa itu?

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan bola mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, memakai kacamata ber-frame hitam, sosoknya tinggi, dan mukanya hensem (R.I.P English).

.

.

.

"Ganteng..."

* * *

―Day 1―

Selasa.

Hari ini gue punya misi tersendiri. Tatep mata cowok ganteng yang kemaren. Pasang muka unyu!

Jauh. Dikit lagi. Sejengkal lagi. Waktunya ti―

"GIILEEEEEE! RIN, LIATIN TUH! BADUT JERUKK!" histeris Miku.

"Mana mana manaaaahhhh?!" tanya gue refleks lebih histeris.

"Itu, tuh!"

"WAHH, Iyaa! Lucu ba-eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"MIKUUUU!" teriak gue jambakkin rambut Miku.

"Aw-aw! Kenapa, sih? Lo aneh. Bukannya lo suka je-ahh! Rambut gue!"

* * *

―Day 2―

Rabu.

Oke, hari ini gue harus berhasil! Musti berhasil! Gak ada kata nyerah buat 'KAGAMINE RIN'!

Ah! Orangnya adaaa! Sip, gue udah siapin muka imut. Tapi kok, tiba-tiba idung gue jadi ga―

"HATSYEEEHHH!"

―tel gini...

"Buset, bersin lu kek gitu, Rin?" tanya Miku menatap gue dengan tatapan 'ini-elo?'

Gue menatap Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanya gue.

"Bersin lu gak nyante amat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue baru connect omongannya Miku dan guncang-guncang bahu Miku.

"MUKA AIB GUE TEREKSPOS MIKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Sama siapa?"

* * *

―Day 3―

Kamis.

Gara-gara usaha kemaren, gue jadi sedikit kesel. Gue bakal coba rencana yang udah gue siapin semalem. Tutup mata. Jangan biarin hal-hal disekitar ngeganggu gue.

"Miku, kalo udah sampe didepan toko bunga, bilangin gue, oke?"

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, udah sampe ditoko bunga." seru Miku.

Gue buka mata sambil masang muka kyut. BERHASILLL?

Orangnya...

... Gaada... ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan..."

* * *

―Day 4―

Jumat.

Aaaaaaaaahhhh! BAAANGGKEEEE! Gue jadi kesel! Ih kzl kzl kzl! Oke deh, gapapa, gue coba lagi aja!

Muka kyut + mata dengan epek binar-binar + bibir yang gue sekseh-seksehin. Yesss? MATA KITA BERTEMU!

 **#haimata**  
 **#haijuga**  
 **#apakabar**  
 **#baikkamu?**  
 **#akubaikkok** (Oke stop -,-)

Pas gue mau senyum, dia ngebungkuk. Oh, gue nge-fly~~

Apa segitunya dia ngehormatin gue? (SFX: *bunga bunga cinta bermekaraaaann~~*)

Eh?

Tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue terlalu geer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia mungut duit 10 yen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hell please..."

* * *

―Day 5―

Sabtu.

Hari ini, gue bakal coba lagi. Gue berasa jadi badluck yang dapet kupon gosok berhadiah dari ciki gopean, pas digosok dapet kata-kata 'Maaf, anda belum beruntung' atau enggak 'Coba lagi'.

Uwaaah!Tuh dia anaknya!

Tatap. Dia natap gue balik. BERHASIL!

Senyum. Dia bales senyum kegue. DOBEL BERHASIL!

Oh em jehhh, gue nge-flyyyyy~~

"Ya ampun, Mikuuuu~~~" jerit gue histeris sambil cubitin pipinya Miku.

"A-aduuh! Kenapa, sih? Aww! Jangan cubit pipi gue! Sakit, dodol!"

"Haha maap-maap, abisnya, KYAAAA, jangan kelitikin gue! Geli, kampret! KYAHAHAA! Mikuu! Stooopp!"

Miku ngelitikin gue. Plis. Itu siksaan.

"Makanya lu jangan suka cubitin pipi gue!"

"HAHAHAHA! STOPPP!"

Sset. Seseorang nyopet pita gue.

"Hahaha, Stop Mik-kyaaaaahhhh, Pita gue! Balikin pita guee, dasar om-om pedofil! Pita guee! Kyaaahaahahaahaha! MIKU! Stop! Ampun! Ampun, Mikuuu! WOI, LU OM OM PEDOFIL, BALIKKIN PITA GUEEE! Kyaahahahaha!"

"Haha, Rin-chan lucu!" Om Gaku malah ikutan nimbrung bareng gue sama Miku.

"Ihh, Om Gaku kok kesini?" tanya Miku gak rela.

"Ihhhhh~ Aku kan juga pengen ikutan, kamu..." Om Gaku manyun cantik.

"Ih, Om Gaku sana pergi..." usir Miku.

"Woi-woi, yang nyetir mobilnya siapa?" tanya gue.

"Eh?" gumam Om Gaku.

"OM GAKUUUUUU! TUGAS LO KAN NYETIR MOBILNYA! NTAR KALO KITA NABRAK TERUS MOBILNYA RUSAK TERUS KITA MATI GIMAANAAAAA? HADOOOOOHHHHH! BEGO BEEUUUUUUDDDD! CEPET SONOOOOO! PUSING PALAA MIKUUU!"

"Eh, iyaaa! Jangan pecat akyuu~~~"

"BALIKKIN PITA GUEE! SINI! MANA PITA GUEEE?"

"ADOOHHH! Diem dong, aku kan lagi nyetir QAQA~~"

"PITA GUEEE! SINI! NGAPAIN LO PAKE DI PALA LO, DASAR BANCII!"

"NYETIRNYA YANG BENER OM GAKU! BESOK GUE BILANGIN BAPAK GUE, TAU RASA LOE!"

"Plis deh, jangan ngerebutin akuuhh..."

"AMIT-AMIT, DASAR OM OM PERVERT!" teriak gue dan Miku berbarengan.

"ITU PITA GUE! SINI BALIKKIIINN!"

"OM GAKUUU! AWASSS, ITU!"

"Apaan? Kyaaaaaaahhhh~~~" teriak Om Gaku senyaring toa.

BRAAKKKK!

* * *

―Day 6―

Senin.

Sip, gue harus lebih SKSD sekarang! Seseorang ngeliatin gue.

"Apa lo liat-liat? Pervert!" bentak gue kearah Om Gaku yang ngeliatin gue lewat kaca yang biasanya ada diatas buat ngeliat suasana dibelakang itu loh *AH! entahlah apa namanya itu!

Lewat toko bunga. SHIUT! Seseorang ngelempar kertas yang diremek-remek(?). gue menoleh kearah cowok ganteng berambut biru yang kebetulan belom jauh kebelakang. Dia ngeliatin gue sambil blushing. O em ji. Apa dia suka sama gue?

Tanpa basa-basi, gue buka kertasnya. Dan tulisannya adalah...

"Itu apa, Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Biasa, si Len suka iseng!" kata gue beralasan. Miku ber-ooh.

 _Hei, kamu, besok kan libur nasional, mau gak ke kedai es krim 'SOFT CREAM' ? Sebenernya, ada yang mau aku omongin. Aku tunggu disana jam 9. Oke?_

Di-di-di-diaa, DIA MAU NEMBAK GUE?

Ya ampun! Ternyata! Usaha gue gak sia-sia! Tanpa sadar gue meluk Miku erat.

"HOEEKK! RIN! GU-GUEE!GUEE KAGAK BISA NAPAS! HOEKK!"

"E-ehh? Sori Miku!"

"Kenapa sih, lu? Aneh banget!"

"Ga papa! Gue baru inget kalo gue baru beli komik baru semalem!"

"Komik yaoi?"

"Pastinya!"

"Siip! Pulang sekolah, gue langsung ngacir kerumah lo, dah!"

"Okeeee!"

Gue dan Miku tos ria.

"Uwaahh~~ Aku ikut _dumms_ ~~" Om Gaku nimbrung cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LO-GAK-BOLEH-MASUK-KE-KAMAR-GUE-DASAR-OM-OM-PEDOFIL-HENTAI-PERVERT-BANCI-LOLICON-SELAMANYA-GAK-BAKAL-BOLEH-MESKI-DI-DUNIA-INI-KOMIK-YAOI-UDAH-PUNAHH!"

* * *

―Confession? ―

Selasa.

Gue berangkat ke ' _SOFT CREAM_ ' jam 9 pake baju lengan sesiku warna oranye muda bergambar jeruk oranye tua dan memakai rok pendek pink muda. Dan pita tercintahhh~

Sip! Gue rasa gue udah _perfect_ hari ini! Gue pergi dengan deg-degan.

SOFTCREAM

Gue celingukkan nyari sosok berambut biru. Mana sih? Katanya dia nung―AHH! Itu dia! Dia pake baju item dandiluarnya dia make kemeja putih yang ada garis birunya dipinggirnya yang gak dia kancing dan pake levis item selutut. Ganteng, woi! BUNUH GUEE!

"Ha-hai!" sapa gue lalu duduk didepan dia.

"Ah! Ha-haii!" balasnya cepat.

"Nunggu... lama?"

"Ah, enggak kok, aku baru aja sampe!"

"Gue―maksudnya aku..."

"Gak papa, ngomong gue-lo aja. Gue juga enakkan begitu."

Gue tersenyum tipis. Dia bales senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama lo siapa?" tanyanya.

"Rin. Rin Kagamine. Lo?"

"Shion Kaito. Panggil Kaito aja."

"Panggil gue Rin aja."  
Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kok lo gak pake kacamata? Yang gue liat waktu itu, lo pake kacamata." Gue memberanikan berbasa-basi.

"Iya itu gue sebenernya min, tapi cuma min 1. Kalo maen kayak gini sih, gue gak make. Kenapa? Aneh, ya?"

"Enggak kok, sama aja."

"Makasih."

Kita saling diem-dieman.

"Ngg, gue mau nanya..." Kaito memulai. Gue mulai blushing. Kaito juga blushing. Oh em jehh, gue gak kuatt!

"Kalo gue..."  
Gu-Gue harus tunda dulu.

"Ng.. Nggg! Mbak! MO PESENN!" panggil gue gak nyantai. Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami.

"Es krim green tea-nya satu pakein Ore*, toppingnya vanilla!"

Pelayan itu nyatet. Nyatet, bukan nyantet.

"Ah, saya juga. Es krim vanilla blue(lu kira pop ice?/lah siapa tau ada!/kalo gak ada?/lah suka suka gue lah!) nya, pakai cookies, toppingnya vanilla." Kaito ikut mesen. Setelah nyatet, pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Gue lanjut, ya?" tanya Kaito.

"O-oke..." balas gue gugup.

"Kalo gue suka..." Kaito ngelanjutin kata-katanya yang sukses ngebuat gue salting duluan.

"Su-suka es krim?" Jujur, gue belom siaapp!

"Dengerin dulu."

"Oke, maaf."

"Kalo gue... Sebenernya gue suka sama ka―"

Kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu... Gue ngelanjutin kata-kata Kaito dalam hati. Eh, tapi aneh loh... Gak nyambung sih? 'Sebenernya gue suka sama kamu'? Gak nyambung... Pake banget! Terus apa dong?

"Gue suka sama..." Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"SEBENERNYA GUE SUKA SAMA 'KA' WAN LO YANG ADA DISAMPING LO SETIAP HARI!" Kaito akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Eh? EH?! EHHH?!

Kretek... Kretek... Kretek...

"Bocah ijo toska yang rambutnya diiket dua? Yang selalu bareng-bareng ama gue?" ulang gue dengan tatapan 'apaahhhhh?'.

Kaito mengangguk. Hell please, bunuh gue sekarang...

"Ohh, lu manggil gue buat minta tolong kasih tau ke Miku?" tanya gue. Kaito mengangguk.

"Tolong, ya?" pinta Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke deh..."

* * *

―FINAL―

Rabu.

"Miku, ada yang suka sama lo..." kata gue dengan suara lesu.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"YAITU AKUHHHH~~~!" Om Gaku heboh sendiri.

"Mending gue mati." Miku merinding.

"Namanya Kaito."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa tuh, Kaito? Kaito KID?" tanya Miku.

* * *

 **Huaaa, selesai!**

 **Favorite boleh, Follow boleh, gak juga gak apa-apa...**

 **Tapi kalo bisa semuanya~~**

 **Hargai Mikan dengan R2F(Review, Favorite, Follow) *ngemis***


End file.
